leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Thresh
Fähigkeiten und gewährt werden. |range=1900 |targeting='Verdammnis' ist eine passive Fähigkeit, welche Thresh zusätzliche Rüstung und Fähigkeitsstärke gewährt. |additional= * Die gewährte Rüstung wird als zusätzliche Rüstung gewährt. Dadurch profitiert es von oder andere Mechaniken, welche mit zusätzlicher Rüsung skalieren. * In der Kluft der Beschwörer ist die Rate für Seelen bei kleinen Vasallen 33%. Jedoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit dynamisch. Bist du über oder unter der Quote von Seelen von kleinen Vasallen, so verringert oder steigt die Chance solange bis du wieder die Quote erreicht hast. Es ist erwähnenswert, dass dies nur fallen gelassene Seelen betrifft, nicht gesammelte. * Maximal können 999.999 Seelen gesammelt werden. Dadurch erhält Thresh 749.999 zusätzliche Rüstung und Fähigkeitsstärke. ** Dadurch erhält Thresh reduzierten Schaden. ** Selbst bei 35% Rüstungsdurchdringung von , erleidet Thresh reduzierten Schaden. * Verdammnis beinhaltet ein Easter Egg: lässt zwei Seelen fallen, seine eigene und . |video=Thresh PVideo }} Thresh wirft seine Sichel in eine gewählte Richtung, die magischen Schaden an der ersten getroffenen Einheit verursacht und sie 1,5 Sekunden lang . Die Abklingzeit von Todesurteil wird um 3 Sekunden verringert, falls damit ein Gegner getroffen wird. Bei erneuter Aktiverung kann Thresh "Todessprung" einsetzten |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = 1100 |costtype = Mana }} Thresh zieht sich zum getroffenen Gegner heran. }} | |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=blocken die Fähigkeit. |additional= * Projektil-Geschwindigkeit: 1900 * Todesurteil wird als betäuben klassifiziert, anstatt als ziehen. Betäubungen verhindern, dass das Ziel sich bewegen, Angriffe ausführen oder Fähigkeiten verwenden kann, aber in der Lage ist Beschwörerzauber (außer und ) zu verwenden. * Die Dauer der Betäubung wird durch reduziert. Jedoch bleibt die Kette für die ganze Zeit verhanden und Tresh kann sich immer noch ans Ziel ranziehen. Falls die Betäubung entfernt wird, z.B. durch , kann Trhesh nicht länger Todessprung ausführen. * Die Betäubung wird von Zielen ignoriert, welche immun gegen Kontrolleffekte sind, wie Ziele mit . Jedoch bleibt die Kette für die ganze Zeit verhanden und Tresh kann sich immer noch ans Ziel ranziehen. * Todesurteil ist eine von zwei Fähigkeiten, welche keine maximale Reichweite der Kette haben. Die andere ist . * Die Kette wird nicht unterbrochen, wenn das Ziel nicht mehr anvisierbar ist, wie z.B. durch oder . * Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Skillshots, schaut Thresh nicht in die Richtung, wohin er seine Kette wirft. |video=Thresh QVideo }} }} Thresh wirft eine Laterne aus, die den ersten verbündeten Champions in der Nähe und Thresh selbst vor Schaden abschirmt. Verbündete können die Laterne anklicken, um schnell zu Thresh zu gelangen. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = | }} |targeting='Dunkler Weg' ist ein andauernder Flächeneffekt. |projectile=true |spelleffects=hide |additional= * Der Auraradius der Laterne ist ~150 Einheiten. Dies ist auch die Reichweite zum sammeln von Seelen mit Hilfe der Laterne. * Während der Dauer gewährt die Laterne für einen kleinen Bereich Sicht. * Thresh selbst kann die Laterne nicht anklicken, wird aber abgeschirmt, wenn er in die Nähe geht. * Die Laterne kann nicht für verwendet werden, aber von Sprint-Fähigkeiten von Verbündeten. * Ein Verbündeter, welche auf die Laterne klickt, wird zu Threshs aktueller Position gezogen, nicht zur Postiotion, wo die Fähigkeit aktiviert wurde. |video=Thresh WVideo }} Thresh verursacht magischen Schaden pro Treffer, der sich aufbaut, wenn Thresh nicht angreift. |description2 = Thresh schlägt Gegner in der Nähe in die gewählte Richtung. Verursacht magischen Schaden in einer Linie, die hinter ihm beginnt. Getroffene Gegner werden in die Richtung des Schwungs und dann 1 Sekunde lang um . |leveling = + Angriffsschaden}} |leveling2 = |range = 400 |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting= Die Passive von Auspeitschen ist ein nicht-physischer Treffereffekt. Die Aktive von Auspeitschen ist ein linearer Flächeneffekt. |damagetype=magical |projectile=true |spelleffects=Area |onhiteffects= Der Angriff löst andere Treffereffekte aus und kann kritisch treffen. |spellshield= blockieren den aktiven Schaden und den Rückstoß. |additional= * Trotz des Tooltips, basiert der passive zusätzliche Schaden auf Threshs letztem Treffer, nicht seines letzten Angriffs. Da der zusätzliche Schaden nicht bei Strukturen oder Augen auisgelöst wird, wird der zusätzliche Schaden nicht zurückgesetzt und kumuliert weiter. * löst den Schaden bei jedem getroffenen Gegner aus. * Wenn die passive komplett aufgeladen ist, dann wird das Symbol rot, Threshs Sichel glüht grün und ein Ton wird gespielt. |video=Thresh EVideo }} Thresh erschafft nach 0,75 Sekunden 5 Spektralwände um ihn herum die 5 Sekunden bestehen. Gegnerische Champions die eine Wand berühren erleiden magischen Schaden und sind für 2 Sekunden um 99% , aber zerstören die Wand. Sobald eine Wand zerstört ist, verursachen die anderen Wände keinen Schaden mehr und verlangsamen nur um die Hälfte des Eigentlichen Werts. Ein Gegner kann von mehreren Wänden beeinträchtigt werden. |leveling = |range = 450 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting='Die Kiste' ist ein zielloser Fächeneffekt, welcher fünf Wände, in Form eines Pentagons, erzeugt. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield= blockieren den Schaden und die Verlangsamung. Die Wand wird trotzdem zusammenbrechen. |additional= |video=Thresh RVideo }} Karten-spezifische Unterschiede ;Kristallnarbe * ** Jede Seele gewährt zwei Kumulationen. * ** Abklingzeit: 150 / 140 / 130 ⇒ 120 / 110 / 100 Empfohlene Gegenstände cs:Thresh en:Thresh es:Thresh fr:Thresh pl:Thresh pt-br:Thresh ru:Thresh |Hintergrund= Geschichte Thresh ist ein verdorbener Schnitter, dessen gierige Ketten die Seelen der Lebenden einfangen. Ein einziger Moment des Zögerns beim Anblick seines geisterhaften Gesichtes und es gibt kein Entrinnen. In seinem Windschatten hinterlässt er leblose Hüllen, deren Seelen ihnen entrissen und im kränklich grünen Licht seiner Laterne gefangen sind. Der Kettenwächter empfindet sadistische Freude bei der Qual seiner Opfer, sowohl vor als auch nach deren Tod. Seine düstere Aufgabe wird niemals abgeschlossen sein und er durchkämmt das Land nach immer mehr entschlossenen Seelen, die es zu enträtseln gilt. Thresh bahnt sorgfältig und bewusst Wege durch Valoran. Er wählt jedes seiner Ziele sorgsam aus und widmet jeder Seele im Gegenzug seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er isoliert sie und spielt mit ihnen, indem er Stück für Stück ihren Verstand mit verdorbenem, wahnsinnig machendem Humor zersetzt. Sobald Threshs Interesse an einer Seele geweckt ist, gibt er nicht nach, bis er sie besitzt. Dann zerrt er jene, die er geschnappt hat, zurück zu den Schatteninseln, wo sie ein unvorstellbar schreckliches Schicksal erwartet. Dies ist sein einziger Zweck. Über die Vergangenheit des Kettenwächters ist nur wenig bekannt und viele Einzelheiten sind nur in Kinderliedern und Lagerfeuergeschichten überliefert. Sie handeln von einem sadistischen Kerkermeister aus vergangenen Jahrhunderten, der großes Vergnügen dabei empfand, seine Schutzbefohlenen zu foltern. Geduldig und brutal setzte er eine große Bandbreite an Methoden ein, den Verstand seiner Opfer zu brechen, bevor ihre Körper seinen entsetzlichen Plänen erlagen. Ketten waren die bevorzugten Schreckensinstrumentarien des Kerkermeisters. Ihr schrilles Kratzen über den Boden signalisierte seine schreckliche Ankunft und verhieß jenen, die er besuchte, Qual. Seine düstere Herrschaft überdauerte unbehelligt, bis seine Gefangenen während eines großen Aufruhrs entkamen. Sie überwältigten ihn und hängten ihn - ohne Zeremonie oder Reue - an seinen eigenen Ketten auf. So begann das Unleben des abscheulichen Gespenstes, das als Thresh bekannt wurde - so erzählen es zumindest die Geschichten. Thresh sucht nun das Land heim und hinterlässt nur Grauen und Verzweiflung. Doch es steckt eine verschlagene Absicht hinter seinen finsteren Machenschaften und die jämmerlichen Geister durchschnittlicher Männer genügen ihm nicht. Er sucht nach stärkeren Seelen. Erst wenn er den Willen der unverwüstlichsten Krieger Valorans gebrochen hat, wird er endlich haben, was er braucht. Entwicklung Thresh Koncept.png|Thresh Konzept Zeichnung Enthüllt: Thresh, der Kettenwächter Ankündigung von NeeksNaman:Enthüllt: Thresh, der Kettenwächter Der neueste Support-Champion der Liga heißt Thresh, der Kettenwächter. Dieser grausame Geist schwingt grässliche Gliederketten und ist ein Spezialist darin, das gegnerische Team zu zermürben und zu unterbrechen. Seine Sammlung an Massenkontrolleffekten durchkreuzt die gegnerischen Pläne, während Threshs Macht immer größer wird, indem er Seelen sammelt. Im Spiel ist Thresh ein Support-Champion, für den Kommunikation und Kooperation das A und O sind. Er kontrolliert Kämpfe, indem er Gegner verschiebt und Verbündete neu positioniert. In der Anfangsphase nutzt Thresh die Reichweite seines normalen Angriffs, um gegnerische Champions mit seiner passiven Fähigkeit, „Todesurteil“, zu terrorisieren. Er schirmt seine Lane-Partner mit „Dunkler Weg“ ab und bietet ihnen – mit wohlüberlegtem Stellungsspiel – einzigartige Vorteile mit dem Fluchtpotential der Laterne. Die Vielseitigkeit von „Auspeitschen“ erlaubt es Thresh, Gegner auf Distanz zu halten, um sie weiter zu drangsalieren, oder sie fortzuschlagen, um einen Verbündeten zu schützen. In der Spielmitte blüht die Synergie zwischen Threshs Fähigkeiten voll auf. Eine passende Laterne kann einen Teamkollegen herbeiholen, wenn Thresh einen Gegner mit „Todesurteil“ am Haken hat. „Auspeitschen“ kann mit einem „Todesurteil“ auf mittlere Distanz verbunden werden, um einen Kontrahenten hochzuschlagen und ihn aus der Luft zu schnappen. Thresh kann Gegner in eine noch beängstigendere Situation bringen, indem er sie mit „Die Kiste“ isoliert und dann Gegner dort hineinzieht oder -stößt, um den Schaden und die sehr starke Verlangsamung auszulösen, wenn die Spektralmauern durchbrochen werden. Da Thresh durch das Einsammeln von Seelen für „Verdammnis“ skaliert, kann ein effektiver Seelenernter im späteren Verlauf des Spiels zu einem wirksamen, Schaden aufsaugenden Tank werden. In Teamkämpfen bringt Thresh das Positionsspiel der Gegner mit „Auspeitschen“ und „Todesurteil“ kräftig durcheinander, während er Verbündete mit „Dunkler Weg“ abschirmt. „Die Kiste“ kann erhebliche Schadensspitzen verursachen und gegnerische Teams auseinanderreißen, wenn sie versuchen wegzukommen. 500px|center Optimiert Thresh durch das Sammeln von Seelen und beschützt eure Verbündeten, bevor ihr in Teamkämpfen verheerenden Schaden anrichtet. Eure Widersacher sollten sich besser vor dem kreischenden Klang der verheerenden Kette in Acht nehmen – oder es wird das letzte sein, was sie hören werden! Patch Historie ** Übersichtlichkeit: Nun wird das richtige Symbol angezeigt. V4.7: Crystal Scar only * ** Seelenvorrat: 4 Seelen pro Einheit ⇒ 2 Seelen pro Einheit V4.4: Kristallnarbe * ** ZUGEWINN PRO GESAMMELTER SEELE: 1 Seele = 1 Steigerung ⇒ 1 Seele = 4 Steigerungen * ** ABKLINGZEIT: 150/140/130 Sekunden ⇒ 120/110/100 Sekunden V4.4: * ** ZEIT BIS DIE SEELE VERSCHWINDET: 15 Sekunden ⇒ 8 Sekunden V4.2: * Allgemein ** Angriffsreichweite von 475 auf 450 verringert. V4.1: * **Zeigt Verbündeten in der Nähe nun Indikatoren, um zu verdeutlichen, dass es sich um ein klickbares Objekt handelt. ** Die Laterne hat nun einen kleinen Kollisionsradius. * ** Die Verzögerung beim Aufbau der Mauern wurde von 0,5 auf 0,75 Sekunden erhöht. V3.13: * Allgemein ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Angriffstempo wurde von 1 % auf 3 % erhöht. ** Threshs Aufbauzeit für normale Angriffe ist anstatt standardmäßig um 1 % nun um 0,25 % pro 1 % Angriffstempo verringert. V3.12: * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 18/16,5/15/13,5/12 auf 20/18/16/14/12 erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit wird nun um 3 Sekunden verringert, wenn „Todesurteil“ einen Gegner trifft. * ** Der Passiv ansteigende Schaden aus normalen Angriffen wächst nun nur noch an, wenn die Abklingzeit von Threshs normalem Angriff abgeschlossen ist. V3.10: * Allgemein ** Der Grundwert für Leben wurde von 541 auf 500 verringert. ** Der Grundwert für Rüstung wurde von 18 auf 12 verringert. * ** Seelen gewähren nun immer 0,75 Rüstung und Fähigkeitsstärke anstatt bei 1,0 zu beginnen und dann abnehmende Erträge pro gesammelter Seele zu gewähren. V3.8: * **Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Thresh ausführen konnte, während er „Todesurteil“ zauberte. V3.6: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 80/110/140/170/200 auf 80/120/160/200/240 erhöht. ** Der passive Effekt wurde auf „Auspeitschen“ umgelegt. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 65/105/145/185/225 auf 65/95/125/155/185 verringert. ** Erhält nun den vormals auf „Todesurteil“ zu findenden passiven Effekt (zusätzlicher Schaden bei normalen Angriffen). ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Schaden des passiven Effekts verbraucht wurde, wenn Augen angegriffen wurden. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Auspeitschen“ manchmal mehr Schaden verursachte als vorgesehen. V1.0.0.154: Hinzugefügt * Thresh wird noch auf dem Testserver getestet und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt veröffentlicht. Bleibt dran, um weitere Informationen zum Kettenwächter zu erhalten! }} |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Trivia * Thresh wurde von CertainlyT entworfen. * "Thresh" bedeutet Getreide zu dreschen, gewöhnlicherweise mit einer Sichel. Threshs Waffe erinnert an eine Sichel und seine Seelen könnten als Weizen oder Getreide gesehen werden. * Thresh ist der erste Champion, der 2013 veröffentlicht wurde. ** Das stimmt mit seinen Basis-Lebenspunkten auf Level 18 (2013) überein. **Thresh ist auch der erste Champion, welcher mit der neuen Preisstruktur, mit und , veröffentlicht wurde.Champion Preisänderungen * Thresh ist möglicherweise von den n inspiriert, besonders vom Reiter, der den Tod symbolisiert. Andere Champions, die von den Reiter inspiriert sein könnten, sind , und . * Threshs Geschichte ist dem Hauptcharakter, einem verrückten Doktor, aus dem Film ähnlich: Beide liebten es, ihre Gefangenen/Patienten zu foltern, bis ihre Opfer randalierten, was Rachegelüste gegenüber dem Wächter/Doktor zur Folge hatte, aber beide machten mit ihren mörderischen und sadistischen Taten weiter. * Threshs Waffe ist ähnlich einer - einer Waffe, die aus einer Sichel an einer eisernen Kette mit einem großen Gewicht am Ende besteht. Diese Waffe wurde traditionell von Ninjas im feudalen Japan benutzt. * Thresh ist aktuell ein Fernkämpfer, der als Tank klassifiziert ist. ** Er ist ebenso der zweite Fernkämpfer, der keine Projektile für Fernangriffe nutzt. Der erste Champion war . ** Thresh hat genau genommen drei verschiedene Angriffsanimationen. In Nahkämpferreichweite greift er direkt mit seiner Sichel an, auf mittlerer Reichweite (250-300 Einheiten) schwingt er seine Sichel kreisförmig und horizontal und auf hoher Reichweite nutzt er sie wie eine Peitsche. * Wenn Thresh eine gewisse Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit erreicht, gleitet er anstatt zu rennen. * Wenn Thresh tanzt, schwingt er seine Sichel und seine Laterne wie ein Paar . Ein Vergleich kann hier gesehen werden. Die Figuren, die Thresh macht, sind: , und hinter dem Rücken. * Mit all seinen Haken, Ketten, einigen Elementen in seiner Hintergrundgeschichte und den Fähigkeiten und ist es möglich, dass Threshs eine Anspielung auf ist. * Threshs Fähigkeit hat eine einzigartige Eigenart; im Gegensatz zu den meisten Fähigkeiten mit Zauberzeit schaut Thresh nicht in die Richtung, in die er seine Fähigkeit zaubert, bis er seinen Haken aussendet. CertainlyT plante diese Fähigkeit bewusst, da Thresh Schrecken bei seinen Gegner verursacht. Thresh's Q * Thresh ist der erste Champion mit einer Fähigkeit, , welche die Position eines verbündeten Champions beeinflussen kann. ** Klickt ein Verbündeter auf die Laterne, so wird dieser zu Threshs Postion gezogen. * Thresh hat aktuell den stärksten Verlangsamungseffekt im Spiel mit , welche um 99% verlangsamt. ** Dazu musst gesagt werden, dass es eine Grenze (110) für Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit gibt. Deswegen wird jeglicher Verlangsamungseffekt über 75% nicht mit vollem Potenzial genutzt. * Thresh Login-Musik ist eine Anlehnung an den Kinderreim "Rain Rain Go Away" oder "Ring Around The Rosery". ** Thresh ist der dritte Champion, welcher Text in seiner Opening-Melodie hatte. * und sein Yeti Willump lassen zwei Seelen fallen, wenn sie neben einem feindlichen sterben.Threshs Versteckte Passive ** Aber und ihr Wildschwein Basti hinterlassen nur eine Seele im Gegensatz zu , wahrscheinlich weil eine Rothaarige (engl.: Ginger) ist. Dies ist eine Anlehnung an den Witz aus dem Internet, dass Rotköpfe keine Seele haben. * und haben auch besondere Wiederbelebungsanimationen, Thresh aber ist der erste Champion, der eine Wiederbelebungsanimation in seinem klassischen Skin hat. *Thresh ist einer von wenigen Champions, die ihre Statistiken theoretisch unendlich steigern könnten, indem sie Fähigkeiten nutzen. **Thresh könnte durch seine passive Fähigkeit fortwährend seine Fähigkeitsstärke und Rüstung erhöhen. *Threshs Kopf und seine Farben sind dem Helden Outworld Devourer aus Dota 2 ähnlich. Skins thumb|right|335 px * SSW Thresh ist dem Team "Samsung Galaxy White" gewidmet, die in Season 4 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Thresh wurde von Cho Mata Se-hyeong gespielt, dem Supporter des damaligen Teams. * Skin könnte eine Anlehnung an aus dem Film und somit eine Referenz auf die Legende von sein. Der Skin weist einige Ähnlichkeiten zu dem Charakter Davy Jones und seiner Mannschaft auf mit demselben dunklen, aquarischen Motiv. Jemanden in Davy Jones' Spint zu stecken ist ein Euphemismus dafür, jemanden auf den Grund des Meeres zu schicken und zu verdammen. ** Wenn Thresh in diesem Skin benutzt, holt er eine Truhe heraus und steht mit einer Pose, ähnlich wie , darauf. ** Er hat außerdem eine zweite Rückrufanimation. Anstatt einer Truhe fischt er einen Reifen aus dem Wasser und sackt dann vor Enttäuschung zusammen. Beziehungen * Thresh trickste s Frau Senna aus und schloss ihre Seele in seiner Laterne ein. So machte Thresh ihn zu dem gefährlichsten Widersacher der Schatteninseln. dürstet es nach Rache. * Zu Thresh Freunden zählen , und . Login Animation center|650px }}